


Effective Use of Time

by quantumducky



Series: Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Logan gets an email that classes are cancelled for the day and figures he'll just use the period when he would normally be in class to study and get ahead on his work. His roommate-slash-boyfriend Virgil disagrees.Written for prompt #1 on the "Holiday Month" prompt list by @sanderssidescelebrations on tumblr.





	Effective Use of Time

Every morning, Logan would follow the same routine.  He always woke up at 7 A.M., regardless of whether he had classes that day, because it was important to keep a consistent sleep schedule.  Then he would get dressed, having already showered the night before, and check the notifications on his phone while eating breakfast. All of this happened in the dark to avoid waking Virgil, who didn’t have class until 11 and, as a general rule, needed all the sleep he could get.  That was why, on this particular morning, Logan didn’t even realise there had been a snowstorm the previous night until he saw an email telling him all classes that day were cancelled because of it.

Well, that was… fortuitous, he supposed.  The unexpected lack of classes to attend gave him extra time to refine a couple of papers he had due soon, as well as study for his upcoming final exams.  On the other hand, he couldn’t get out of the building where he lived and go work in the library until the excess snow was cleared, which was inconvenient.  Ah, well, subpar productivity was better than none at all. He settled in at his desk and started up his computer to begin the day, no later than the time he would normally be in his first class.

Virgil didn’t stir until a quarter past ten, which was the latest he’d found he could get up and still be on time.  Despite the complete absence of any sort of activity on his part, he had managed to be a constant distraction in the hours prior.  He was just… just  _ there, _ curled up with his face half covered by his blankets and looking so soft and making Logan want to go over and play with his messy soft hair.  To his credit, he exercised restraint, and did not actually do so more than once or twice.

“Fuck,” Virgil muttered, smacking his phone blindly until the alarm turned off.  “Do I  _ have _ to go to class today?” he asked himself aloud.  “Like,  _ really?” _

“You do not,” Logan informed him with a hint of a smile.  “Check your email.”

Virgil startled, since he was used to Logan being long gone by the time he woke up, then grabbed his phone again once he’d recovered.  “Oh. Sweet.” The phone went right back under his pillow (where Logan kept telling him he shouldn’t be storing it all night if he wanted optimal rest).  “Goin’ back to sleep then.” He pulled the blankets up over his head, and Logan gave him a fond look before returning to what he was doing. Just as it seemed that Virgil had, in fact, gone back to sleep, his head poked out again to say, “Wait, have you been  _ working _ all morning?”

Logan blinked, not sure why that particular incredulous tone was being used on him.  “Yes,” he said, although his voice pitched up a bit at the end of the word and made it sound like a question.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I wouldn’t have slept in either way,” he pointed out.  “What else am I going to do with this extra time, other than use it to get ahead on my work?”

“Uhh, have you heard of relaxing?”

“I’m familiar with the concept, yes.  Sounds nice in theory, but I suspect it would prove unrealistic in practice.”

_ “Dude,” _ Virgil groaned.  “Logan. Babe. It’s a  _ snow day, _ L, make some of your fancy tea and read a book or something.  Just- take, like, an hour or two and chill out! You have time!”

Logan frowned, looking down at his computer screen.  Did he have time? It was true that he would have expected to get everything done when he needed to even without this happening, so maybe he didn’t need to work now.  On the other hand, it was possible that without today’s classes, some of the information would be rushed through next time and he should therefore study ahead just to be safe.  And there was no such thing as too many revisions of an essay… 

“I’ll consider it after I finish this,” he said eventually, already tuning out from reality to focus.  In fact, he was so focused, he didn’t notice Virgil getting out of bed until he plopped himself down in Logan’s lap and deliberately blocked his view of the document in which he was typing.

He looked up in slight bewilderment.  “Virgil?”

“I don’t know about  _ you, _ but  _ I _ wanna spend my snow day with my boyfriend and not writing papers that were finished three days ago.”  He draped his arms around Logan’s neck and then threaded a hand into his hair, which he had to know was cheating.  “C’mon. We’re never home together all day, let’s enjoy it. Also if you’re working and I’m not then I’m gonna feel bad, and we both know I’m not about to do anything today.”

It was so hard to resist Virgil when he wanted attention, and even harder when he was probably right.  Logan sighed. “I suppose I could… take a break for a little while.”

“Hell yeah,” he agreed, muffled in Logan’s shoulder.  He was still sleepy, okay? “Push us over to a bed, I don’t wanna walk.”

“You walked over here,” Logan reminded him, already beginning to roll his chair in that direction.

“Yep.  Now I’m tired.  No more walking.”

“I don’t understand you,” he sighed.  “Alright, you’ve reached your destination.  Please allow the circulation to return to my legs.”

“I think you mean  _ our _ destination,” Virgil corrected.  Despite his previous claims of being too tired to walk across the room, he proceeded to practically drag Logan out of the desk chair and onto the bed.

“Of course.  My mistake.”

Soon enough, they were cuddling on Virgil’s bed, arranged carefully in order to fit both their tall frames on the twin mattress.  Virgil was looking at something on his phone, but Logan had tried to use his to keep surreptitiously editing his paper, so it had been confiscated.  Since then, he had to admit, he’d been twisting around every so often to glance at the clock on the bedside table and see how long he’d been here and not working.

“This is nice,” Virgil sighed, taking his attention just as he’d been thinking of checking again.  He set his phone down so he could get both arms around Logan’s torso and curled a little closer. “We should do this more.”

Logan hummed.  He felt a bit guilty, since his busy schedule was half the reason they didn’t.  He looked down at his boyfriend, wrapped around him like a koala and as content as he’d ever seen him, and suddenly nothing he had to do seemed quite as urgent as giving Virgil the affection he deserved.  He took his glasses off and made sure they were placed somewhere safe, then buried his face in Virgil’s hair and hugged him with a force that surprised them both.

Virgil held on tighter himself in response.  After a few minutes, though, his grip slackened and he withdrew a bit as he remembered something.  “Do you need to go back to working soon?”

Logan simply shook his head.  “No, I don’t believe that will be happening for a while.  It’s a snow day, is it not?” He smiled into Virgil’s hair, shifting him into an embrace which was more relaxed, yet somehow closer at the same time.  Once they were settled again, he kissed him, gentle but firm. “I want to spend it with my boyfriend.”


End file.
